As wind turbine control systems are initially designed for standardized environmental conditions they can be improved to cope with non-standard conditions related for instance to wind speed and turbulence intensity in connection with a variety of objectives such as increasing the power production or avoiding excessive loads.
It is known in this respect to take into account other meteorological variables in the operation of wind turbines such as the air pressure or the air temperature as disclosed, for instance, in US 2009/0295160 and US 2010/00320761.
However there are not known wind turbine control systems addressed specifically to sites combining low temperature with low height which are susceptible of having higher air density than usual and where therefore certain increase on wind turbine loading can be expected.
As there are a great number of wind turbines installed in such type of sites and a great number of potential sites of said type for wind turbines it is desirable to have wind turbine control methods and systems solving the loading problems raised in them because, on the one hand, those known method and systems having means for controlling wind turbine loads are not generally well adapted to said type of sites and, on the other hand, are not easily applicable to already installed wind turbines without load measuring devices.
The present invention is therefore addressed to the attention of said demand.